wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Story of Mount Tapest
The Story First, there was nothing, then, there was a spark. Two gods, spiritual beings, floating adrift in the darkness. One, the Sun God, Solstic, and the Moon Goddess, Equinos. They tried to create, but the Destroyer God, Evi, always destroyed what they created, and created balance. One day, Solstic asked, "Why are you destroying everything we create, friend?". "I only wish to create balance, dear friends. I have no evil in me." Evi said. Instead of fighting, Solstice made a proposal. Evi would have his own realm, where he could create destruction and chaos, if he left them and their creations alone. Evi delightfully agreed. So Solstic and Equinos created a world of rock, and added water. Evi went into the boules of the planet, where he lives today, causing volcanic eruptions. When the ball of rock was created, which they called, "Pyrrhia", the Earth God, Terriha, appeared, and became their friend. When the water was added, the Water God, Hydron, formed. The two Elemental Gods then worked together to create soil, and from there, plants. The plants poured life-giving oxygen into the air, and thus, the Air God, Jo'areas, appeared. Then, Solstic accidentally dropped a piece of himself onto Pyrrhia, where the heat and the air created something new, fire. The Fire God, Garitio, came to existence. Equinos told everyone to rest, and wait until later to continue working. In 24 hours, they were back to work. Solstic created the dragon, in his and the other god's images. Garitio gave them the ability to breathe fire like him, so they could protect themselves. The dragons were scared, because there was no light. Solstic and Equinos heard these complaints, and created the sun, the stars, and the moon. However, Equinos messed up, and there were three moons instead of one. The light from all four bodies created the Light God, Luminosus. The two original gods created two imaginary lines, the Prime Meridian, and the Equator, to help with the time. They called the light time Day, and the darker time Night. They called the borders between night and day, Dawn and Dusk. This formed Eoastra, the heralder Goddess of both twilights. When the day came to an end, the dragons were confused on what to do. They worked and played all day, so what should they do at night. In this dilemma, Equinos created Oneirypnos, the God of Dreams. He gave the dragons the ability to sleep and have dreams. The next day, Equinos gave the dragons emotions, or feeling to have in certain situations. This, in turn, heralded the arrival of the three Emotion Goddesses, Eudaimopa, the Goddess of Happiness, Thlipsklam, the Goddess of Despair, and Agapempi, the Goddess of Love and Trust. Days, weeks, months went by, and a new god, Epoch, arose to create the seasons, Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. To signal the arrival of a new season, Solstic and Equinos created four days that mark the beginning of each one, two being equal in night and day, and the other two being different, one being longer than night, and one being shorter. They named the equal days "Equinoxes", after Equinos, and the abnormal days, "Solstices", after Solstic. The dragons soon began to create culture and art, which caused the creation of Mousiktechni, the God of the Arts. The last two ones are arguably the most well known. Dikaionomos, the God of Justice and Law, and Polemodynami, the Goddess of Strength and Battle. Solstic asked Terriha to create a mountain that touched the sky, where they could all live. Terriha did so, and named it, Mount Tapest(pronounced with "pest" part, sounding like "vest". Is a reference to Mount Everest). It is said by the locals of The Golden Isles that this is where they live to this day. The End References * All of the names of the gods and goddess are diverted from Greek words. * Mount Tapest, is a reference to Mount Everest. I hope you all enjoy this story, and don't hate because of religious purposes. I'm just a humble Deathwing making pages!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing)